The present invention relates to a novel synergistic composition useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections. The composition comprises an effective amount of thymol, a mixture of the essential oils of Mentha arvensis and Mentha spicata or their monoterpene components in appropriate ratio and conventional additives. The composition is useful in the treatment of drug resistant enteric and systemic infections. The formulation with enhanced activity of thymol action comprises thymol in combination with the oil which is a combination containing the rare mixture of carvone, limonene and menthol. The invention also provides methods of producing the composition and a method of using thymol obtained from the seeds of the plant Trachyspermum ammi (Ajwain) as a fourth generation antibiotic formulation for control of drug resistant bacteria. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a compound xe2x80x98Thymolxe2x80x99 isolated from the oil distilled from the seeds of the plant Trachyspermum ammi (Ajwain) to kill the bacteria resistant to even prevalent third generation antibiotics and multi-drug resistant (mdr) microbial pathogens and thus useful as a plant based fourth generation herbal antibiotic formulation.
Microbial infections are a major cause of human health hazards and misery leading to sizeable number of human deaths globally. In addition, the infections drastically affect human efficiency by incapacitating various metabolic functions and systems like digestive, respiratory, urinary, circulatory, nervous systems and skin. This then leads to continuous human suffering till the patient is completely cured of the causative microbes. Bacterial infections present a serious threat to the health and well being of people of all ages Antibiotics and antimicrobial drugs ever since the discovery of Penicillin by Alexander Fleming in the 1940s have been used by the medical practitioners to eliminate infective agents and curing the diseases. However, the infective microbes have always been able to fight back every new drug through development of resistance against the drug/antibiotic in use. Emergence of multiple drug resistant strains has appeared as a real problem in the field of medical science. The primary cause of the development of resistance is occurrence of random mutations. Mutations m ay occur in genes responsible for conferring sensitivity against a drug. With a relative dearth of new antibiotics with novel mode of action we may find ourselves on the verge of a medical disaster. It is high time to revive the hidden wonders of plant molecules with the modem tools of target based screening to develop newer advanced generation drugs and antibiotics with novel modes of actions.
Newer antimicrobials have been arising through structural modifications of existing agents leading to the development of higher generation drugs with wider spectrum of activity and enhanced potency. Well-exemplified cases for evolution of higher generation families of antimicrobial agents are penicillins and cephalosporins. These are evolved by the chemical modification of th e basic xcex2-lactam ring. Cephalosporin represents great-grand daughter-drug of cephalothin. Similarly, since the development of nalidixic acid as the first generation antimicrobial quinolone drug in 1962 by Lesher and colleagues, members of quino lone family have also evolved upto third generation. In fact, nalidixic acid found limited utility in treating systemic infections and subsequently marginally improved quinolones like oxolinic acid, pipemidic acid and cinoxacin were released in 1970""s. Then came a breakthrough in early 1980""s with the beginning of evolution of fluorinated quinolones. First to come up was norfloxacin, a second-generation quinolone having 6-fluorine and 7-piperazine substituents developed by Wolfson and Hooper. It had enhanced activity against both gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria like Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Staphylococcus aureus, respectively. This followed the development of sister drug molecules like ciprofloxacin, enoxacin, ofloxacin and pefloxacin etc. Almost concurrent has been the development of third generation agents such as lomefloxacin, fleroxacin, temafloxacin, tosufloxacin possessing one or more additional fluorine substituents as compared to second generation quinolones having a fluorine on position-6 on the basic quinolones.
Continuous and indiscriminate use of these quinolone/floroquinolone drugs is resulted into gradual insensitivity of the bacteria against whom these are used and thereby the pathogens requires more and more amount of these compounds as doses. Being synthetic, the use of these drugs results into forced side effects. Further, the pathogens are becoming resistant to even higher doses of these compounds to make the matter worse. To counter this problem, the applicants have developed a novel method of using the known plant based compound thymol in isolation to kill the drug resistant bacteria and also in combination with other available antibiotics to check the resistance development in the bacteria.
Considering the deadliest bacterial infections, tuberculosis is world""s leading killer claiming more than three million lives world-wide every year. More appalling is the increased incidence of this disease and mortality among HIV positive individuals. The resurgence of tuberculosis and its incidence in human immuno-deficiency virus-positive populations in both developing and industrialized countries has focussed attention on the urgent need for development of new advanced generation drugs.
Current scenario of global awareness repeatedly flashes the ineffectiveness of the normally used antibiotics used for the cure of diseases like Tuberculosis. These problems are now assuming epidemic proportion even in the developing countries. New drug combinations using active molecules from natural sources like plants need to be systematically explored failing which the consequences are destined to be devastating and out of control for the human race in the new millennium. Among the most promising advances in the field of drug development is discovering new molecules or novel uses of the already available compounds with known safety and without any side effects. Such active biomolecules combined with other antibiotics can kill the drug resistant bacteria and simultaneously check further development of resistance in the infectious microbes.
Use of thymol in various herbal preparations ranging from mouthwashes and enteric disorders to skin infections is common. The parent oil and thymol itself as component of grandma""s household recipes to treat a range of common ailments has found resident place because of being equally effective for children and adults. These uses have been exploited in the Indian subcontinent and also across the continents through formal and informal dissemination of traditional and herbal medicine knowledge.
Some of the related or prior art that need to be specifically cited here for establishing the uniqueness of our invention include the following different uses.
1. Composition for the treatment of viral infections including HIV (Pruthi et al. 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,903; Nov. 9, 1999) and its related arts (Badaway 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,153; September 1998; Rohatgi 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,778; June, 1996; Hozumi et al. 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,733; May, 1995).
2. Analgesic composition useful in providing a temporary relief from symptoms of arthritis (Beck 1991; U.S. Pat. 5,073,366; Dec. 17, 1991) and its related arts (Arbir et al. 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,109; December, 1981; Dubash et al. 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,986; May, 1983; Seth 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,572; September, 1985; Geria 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,916; October, 1987; Grohe 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,902; July, 1989; Bisset et al. 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,071; July, 1989; Deckner et al. 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,725; July, 1989).
3. Powder composition for forming a mouthwash (Smigel et al. 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,655; May 15, 1990) and its related arts (Fleischman 1936; U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,267; March, 1936; Poetschke 1937; U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,671; October, 1937; Welsh et al. 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,343; June, 1970; Breece et al. 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,117; June, 1974; Cheng 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,385; February, 1976).
As evident from the cited references and literature search, none of the known inventions have mentioned or described the use of thymol and its compositions for treatment against drug resistant bacteria/microbes. But at the same time, its use/consumption by human system is well established and hence requiring no toxicological testing.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an effective, less expensive means of treating serious and life endangering bacterial infections, including TB, with minimal or nil side effects. The present invention addresses this compelling need and provides a known herbal ingredient natural compound and its composition with other antibiotics/compounds for controlling bacterial agents, including Tuberculosis. Specific target based biological activity assays could define the novel use of a plant compound xe2x80x98Thymolxe2x80x99 isolated from the oil distilled from the seeds of the plant Trachyspermum ammi (Ajwain) to kill the bacteria resistant to even prevalent third generation antibiotics and multi-drug resistant (mdr) microbial pathogens. Thymol""s nature and previous traditional use as well as the available information on human consumption indicates that it can be safely used as a plant based fourth generation herbal antibiotic preparation. Accordingly, the applicants have worked on the enhancement of activity of thymol action and developed a novel formulation comprising thymol in combination with the appropriate combination of oils/monoterpenes from mints (Mentha arvensis and M. spicata) containing the rare combination of carvone, limonene and menthol.
The applicants have found entirely novel and far-reaching applications for overall aid to the human health care and fighting the microbial infections by drug resistant pathogens. The indiscriminate and excessive use of the common available antibiotics has been continuously leading to emergence of single and multiple drug resistance(s) in infectious agents. The applicants have taken the classes of drug resistance(s) in bacteria as the approach to classify them into categories of endangerment to human health, which is over and above the traditional taxonomic classes. The invention deals specifically with the drug resistant bacteria arising due to mutational events followed by selection due to continued presence of the said antibiotics. In the experiments, the applicants have used Escherichia coli and Mycobacterium as the model systems to monitor the evolution of resistance to quinolone and flouroquinolone drugs, mdr strain emergence and found out the novel use of the plant molecule (thymol) to kill the mdr strains and advanced generation drug resistant bacteria developed in continued presence of these drugs. This way this is a unique finding with great utility in the field of medicine.
The main object of the invention is to provide a novel formulation useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel formulation comprising an effective amount of Thymol derived from the plant Trachyspermum ammi (Ajwain) and essential oil or monoterpene combination derived from Mentha spicata and Mentha arvensis useful in the treatment of bacterial infections.
Yet another is to provide methods for the preparation of the novel formulation of the invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-bacterial agent comprising Thymol, useful in the treatment of bacterial infections.
Still another object is to provide method of using Thymol for control of drug resistant bacteria.
The present invention provides a novel formulation comprising an effective amount of Thymol obtained from the plant Trachyspermum ammi (Ajwain), appropriate mint oil combination obtained from Mentha spicata and Mentha arvensis, and conventional additives. The invention also provides methods for the preparation of the novel formulation useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections. Further, the invention provides an anti-bacterial agent comprising an effective amount of Thymol, useful in controlling drug resistant bacteria. The invention also provides a method of using Thymol for control of drug resistant bacteria.
The invention provides a novel synergistic formulation useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections, the formulation comprising an effective amount of xe2x80x98Thymolxe2x80x99 obtained from the plant Trachyspermum ammi, mint oil combination containing appropriate amounts of specific monoterpene obtained from Mentha spicata and Mentha arvensis and conventional additives.
In an embodiment Thymol is present in the range of about 100 to 500 mg or 20 to 50% w/w.
In yet another embodiment, mint oil combination is presented an amount of about 0.1 to 0.5 mg.
In still another embodiment, the additives are selected from the group comprising Citric acid present in the range of about 2-10 mg, Calcium carbonate present in the range of about 100-200 mg, Magnesium hydroxide gel present in the range of about 50-100 mg, Lactose present in the range of about 200-600 mg, honey in the range of about 0.1 to 1%, sodium glutamate present in the range of about 200 mg and sodium buffer.
In another embodiment, mint oil is diluted upto 10 times if desired.
In still another embodiment, the mint oil comprises Limonene in the range of about 6 to 25%, Menthol in the range of about 0.50 to 2.50% Carvone in the range of about 64.0 to 76%.
Yet another embodiment, comprises dilution of honey upto 10 times.
In still another embodiment, the formulation is effective against the group of bacteria selected from the genus Mycobacterium or Escherchia.
In yet another embodiment, the formulation is effective against bacteria resistant to drugs selected from the group comprising Ethidium bromide, Isoniazid, Chloremphenicol, Tetracycline, Rifampicin, Nalidixic acid, Oxolinic acid, Sparfloxicin, Ciprofloxicin and Loamfloxicin.
A novel synergistic formulation useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections, comprising an effective amount of xe2x80x98Thymolxe2x80x99 obtained from the plant Trachyspermum ammi, mint oil obtained from a hybrid of Mentha spicata and Mentha arvensis and conventional additives.
It would be pertinent to note that the synergistic formulation of the invention exhibited surprising and unexpected anti-bacterial properties. The individual ingredients of the formulation do not have the property of the composition useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections. The present formulation comprising an effective amountxe2x80x94xe2x80x98Thymolxe2x80x99 obtained from the plant Trachyspermum ammi, mint oil obtained from a hybrid of Mentha spicata and Mentha arvensis and conventional additives, exhibited surprising and unexpected anti-bacterial properties.
The formulation of the present invention may be derived in various physical forms such as tablets, syrup, powders, injections, etc. as are known in the art. In order to prepare such formulations in various physical forms, the essential ingredients of the formulation namely the compound Thymol and the essential oil combination having the desired monoterpene combination are mixed with conventional additives such as honey, sodium glutamate, citric acid and the like as mentioned above to increase clinical efficacy. It is also pertinent to note that the amounts of the respective ingredients of the formulation herein mentioned are only exemplary and appropriate amount of the respective ingredients will vary and may be readily determined by a person skilled in the art. The ratio of the amounts in the formulation of the present invention are not critical and vary widely. The best results would of course be obtained employing Thymol and specific mint oil combination in the proportion aforementioned. Optimal amounts of the ingredients of the formulation will vary with the method of administration of the formulation.
The invention also provides a method for the preparation of a formulation useful in the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections, the method comprising the step of mixing an effective amount of Thymol oil obtained from the plant Trachyspermum ammi, combination of mint oils obtained from Mentha spicata and Mentha arvensis with conventional additives.
In an embodiment, Thymol is present in the range of about 100 to 500 mg or 20 to 50% w/w.
In another embodiment, mint oil is presented an amount of about 0.1 to 0.5 mg.
In still another embodiment, the additives are selected from the group comprising Citric acid present in the range of about 2-10 mg, Calcium carbonate present in the range of about 100-200 mg, Magnesium hydroxide gel present in the range of about 50-100 mg, Lactose present in the range of about 200-600 mg, honey in the range of about 0.1 to 1%, sodium glutamate present in the range of about 200 mg and sodium buffer.
In a further embodiment, mint oil is diluted upto 10 times if desired.
In yet another embodiment, the mint oil comprises Limonene in the range of about 6.8 to 23.2%, Menthol in the range of about 0.66 to 2.50% Carvone in the range of about 64.0 to 76.1%.
In still another embodiment, honey is optionally diluted upto 10 times. In a further embodiment, the Thymol oil and the mint oil are dispersed in 0.1 to 1% honey to obtain a syrup.
In another embodiment, Thymol oil and the mint oil are mixed with Citric acid 2 to 10 mg and dissolved in a buffer containing sodium glutamate to obtain an injection.
In another embodiment, the formulation is effective against the group of bacteria selected from the genus Mycobacterium or Escherchia.
In yet another embodiment, the formulation is effective against bacteria resistant to drugs selected from the group comprising Ethidium bromide, Isoniazid, Chloremphenicol, Tetracycline, Rifampicin, Nalidixic acid, Oxolinic acid, Sparfloxicin, Ciprofloxicin and Loamfloxicin.
Further, the invention also provides a method for the treatment of drug resistant bacterial infections in humans comprising the steps of administration of a therapeutically effective amount of the novel formulation to a subject in need thereof.
In an embodiment, the formulation is administered through oral or subcutaneous routes.
In still another embodiment, the formulation is dissolved 5 ml 0.05 M Sodium buffer (pH 7.0) containing 200 mg sodium glutamate to be applied as subcutaneous injection.
In a further embodiment, the formulation is effective against bacterial infections such as enteric and systemic infections.
In yet another embodiment, the treatment comprises administration of the formulation for bacterial infections caused by bacteria resistant to drugs selected from the group comprising Ethidium bromide, Isoniazid, Chloremphenicol, Tetracycline, Rifampicin, Nalidixic acid, Oxolinic acid, Sparfloxicin, Ciprofloxicin and Loamfloxicin.
In an embodiment, the formulation is used for treatment of infections caused by multi-drug resistant bacteria selected from the genus Mycobacterium or Escherchia. In still another embodiment, the formulation is used to kill bacteria resistant to the group of drugs comprising Ethidium bromide, Isoniazid, Chloremphenicol, Tetracycline, Rifampicin, Nalidixic acid, Oxolinic acid, Sparfloxicin, Ciprofloxicin and Loamfloxicin.
The present invention is the consequence of planned experimentation through specific activity bioevaluation assays. The intent of the investigation has been to ascertain and evaluate the potential of plant compound thymol from the oil of xe2x80x98Ajwainxe2x80x99 as the advanced generation antibiotic and development of a herbal antibiotic formulation with enhanced activity particularly the activity of killing drug resistant bacteria. The experiments progressed in finding this novel use following the first observation by us that the strains of Escherichia coli that had become resistant to nalidixic acid (a broad spectrum quinolone drug) due to mutations in the gyrA gene rather more sensitive to the Trachyspermum ammi oil and its major component xe2x80x98thymolxe2x80x99.